Tune Powered Up
by Pikatwig
Summary: In a new twist on the remake, Tune is able to power up to save the world as Sugar Woman. Let's hope she can save the world from Wily... One-shot, 50th story. MegamanXOC


Well, it's time to celebrate! 50th story people. And what other way to celebrate then with something very BIG! A new Megaman story, that I foreshadowed a while back. Where Tune "powers up". Yep, this is dialogue kinda like if Tune was in Megaman Powered Up.

Now in terms of gameplay if Tune/Sugar Woman was playable, she'd be the same as Megaman in terms of powers, able to slide, use the Charge Shot, but her unique ability is to parkour up walls, which can help her dodge enemy fire, and take secret routes, but if she gets hit while doing this move, she'll be sent back to the ground, and her Buster will be able to shot in other directions when she's not on the main ground and parkouring, she's also able to copy the other Robot Masters powers, but in a different mean then Megaman.

This also has some ideas I would've put in Megaman Powered Up if I was in charge of Capcom, like an appearance by Bass.

Well, here we go! I don't own Megaman, but I do own Tune/Sugar Woman and her means of copying other powers, the MCR (Mega Card Reader).

* * *

Narrator: The year 20XX, with the advancement of science, humans have been able to create industrial humanoid robots. Created by Dr. Blair; Tune is a robot made almost like her daughter...

Tune walks in, hearing an alarm wail, Roll also walks in.

Roll: Who are you?

Tune doesn't answer as Dr. Wily appears on a screen near by.

Dr. Wily: Wahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. The name's Wily, the one and only- the brilliant genius Dr. Wily! This may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided to take over the world! Hahaha. Ahem, anyway to begin, Dr. Light, I'll be taking your precious robots!

Wily then flies out of the monitor on the Wily Capsule, laughing.

Dr. Wily: That is to say... hm?

He looks down at Tune, unimpressed.

Dr. Wily: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tara's little Robot Master. Sorry, but I don't have time for you, girly!

Wily then flies off, leaving Tune and Roll.

Roll: My friends and brother are in trouble, I've got to get to the lab!

Roll walks off to the right, and Tune follows Roll.

* * *

Dr. Wily: Just like I promised, I'm takin em all.

Dr. Light: Stop Dr. Wily, stop I say!

Rock then runs in to keep Dr. Light safe.

Dr. Wily: Farewell!

Dr. Light: Wait, Dr. Wily!

Roll and Tune then run in, seeing the lab in such a wreck.

Dr. Light: What insanity. Using my robots to take over the world...

Tune looks over at the injured Rock, and then turns to face Dr. Light.

Tune: I can help you guys.

The three looked at Tune in surprise.

Rock: Who are you?

Dr. Light: One of Dr. Blair's Robot Masters?

Tune: DBN. 081, Sugar Woman. But when I'm not in the armor, call me Tune.

Rock: Cute name.

Tune smiled and then switched to her battle armor. She then left via a door and followed where the Wily Capsule flew off.

Dr. Wily: Ugh. You followed me, I don't have time for the likes of you!

Wily flew off with a giant robot then appeared in front of Sugar Woman.

Dr. Wily: You can play with this!

So the robot bounced around, and Sugar Woman easily took care of the robot and returned to the lab, which was now fixed up.

Rock: With this, we should be able to track the Robot Masters! Who you battle is up to you Tune.

Sugar Woman: Right, and I can copy their powers after battle, good thing I have some blank cards.

The Robot Master selection screen appeared on a monitor.

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Cut Man]

The young female Robot Master teleported into the area. She saw it was a forest and then began to run forward, blasting her way through anything that got in her way. Sugar Woman made quick work of the robots, and continued forward, simply hoping to get through the area quickly.

After walking around, climbing up some letters and getting past an annoying, smaller version of the giant eyeball hopper machine, Sugar Woman ran into a door with a "Dr. W" symbol on it. Sugar Woman walked into it and saw a small hallway, she shrugged at it, before running through another door and seeing a small arena area.

A small buzz sound filled her head and a voice screamed "WARNING!" and with that the Robot Master Cut Man appeared.

Cut Man: Wait, who are you? I was warned about someone who would be dangerous.

Sugar Woman: And that was likely me kid! DBN.081 Sugar Woman. But I prefer Tune.

Cut Man: Alright, let's do this Ms. Tune!

The Robot Master then charged and fired the Rolling Cutter, which was tricky for Tune to dodge, but she was able to avoid it, not easily, she sustained a bit of damage, but managed to fire away at Cut Man. Using her parkour moves, she was able to run up a wall, and fire at Cut Man from above.

Cut Man growled and threw the Rolling Cutter above him, but then Sugar Woman jumped off of the wall and finished him off, but he didn't explode, his body remained in tact, sure he was damaged, but not to the point of being destroyed.

Rock (via com-link): Nice work Tune, remember to use that card to copy the Rolling Cutter.

Sugar Woman: I remember.

She pulls out a card and aims it at Cut Man, and soon an image for the Rolling Cutter appears on it, she loads it into the MCR, and it turns her armor gray and white, and thus she teleports off into a training room, she tosses the Rolling Cutter, and shrugs.

Sugar Woman: Neat weapon, cause me trouble, now it's time I bring the hurt on back, to bring the hurt onto the other Robot Masters. To bad my armor gets such a dull color.

She then raises her buster arm into the air with a smile.

_**Weapon Get: Rolling Cutter!**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Guts Man]

With the flash of teal light out of the way, Sugar Woman arrives at a construction lot. She then readies her Sugar Buster and heads forward. She manages to reach a more cavern like area, and sees a few Mets, blasting at them with ease, and she sighs at the weakness of the ground troopers. However, the machines known as Sniper Joes gave her a problem, she couldn't fire at them with the right timing. She growled and tried the Rolling Cutter, with no better luck, after switching back to her Sugar Buster, she simply jumped up and parkoured her way around them. However, she was shot down by some Bladders, and used the last of Rolling Cutter to defeat them.

With a small groan, she walked off to the door that should lead to the next Robot Master, and thus the "WARNING!" signal played again, as the next Robot Master appeared.

Guts Man: Well a little girl was able to get here, I must say, I'm impressed.

Sugar Woman: Um… thanks I guess?

Guts Man: Well, Dr. Wily gave me orders to take you down! So that's what I'm gonna do.

With that Guts Man charged forward, and tried to strike Sugar Woman, she did a few backflips to dodge, and got up and parkoured and blasted Guts Man from above. The Robot Master then tried to do an uppercut, but missed. Sugar Woman was able to land on the ground, when she got hit by an attack.

While she was dodging, she noticed a pattern to Guts Man's moves, so she jumped up and fired her Sugar Buster, after that Guts Man picked up a block and threw it at her, she slide under it and then fired at Guts Man defeating him.

Dr. Light (via com-link): Great job Tune. Guts Man is not an easy robot to beat.

Sugar Woman: No duh, anyway, copying the next Master Weapon now.

As she pulled out another card, she gave a small eye roll, and then loaded the new card into the MCR, teleporting away. She arrived back in the training room, and then ran up and threw a boulder, her armor changing to a brown and white color.

Sugar Woman: Super-strength huh? Well it's okay. Let's see how this weapon works.

She smiles, and raises her Buster into the air.

_**Weapon Get: Super Arm**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Ice Man]

Looking around the area, Sugar Woman sees the area is the nearby beach, frozen in ice. She rushed forward and blasts a few Mets, actually having some good traction to the ice, doing some skate moves.

Acting as a blur, she avoided most of the troops in the area with ease.

It wasn't long before she reached the corridor, a small smile on her face. The "WARNING!" signal chimed again a as the next Robot Master appeared.

Ice Man: Oh hello, what's a cutie like you doing here? Don't get distracted soldier!

Sugar Woman: I'm Sugar Woman, friends call me Tune. And sorry parka-boy, I already like someone else.

Ice Man: That's quite alright, I understand if you're not interested. After all I already have a crush on... don't reveal your weakness soldier; put her on ice already!

So with that, the battle began. Ice Man tried firing the weapon near Sugar Woman's walkway, but she was able to dodge the attacks, but Ice Man manage to get a clean hit on Sugar Woman. She fell to the ground and was stunned for a moment, with Ice Man taking advantage of that.

Low on health, Sugar Woman charged up her Sugar Buster and fired. Ice Man also fired an attack on her, but the Charged Shot defeated Ice Man, while Tune was left with her last sliver of health.

Roll (via icom-link): Hey Tune, you okay?!

Sugar Woman: I'll be fine Roll. I'm copying Ice Slasher now.

She aimed the card at Ice Man and copied his weapon. She began to spark a bit and then was teleported back to Light Labs. Rock helped her stay up, and she blushed, reverting back to Tune.

Rock: You'll be okay, don't worry.

Tune: Thanks Rock.

Rock helped Tune get her injuries healed, and assured that the weapon energy was restored, she then walked into the practice room and her armor turned blue and white.

Sugar Woman: A rather cool weapon. Well, here we go, back into action!

_**Weapon Get: Ice Slasher**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Bomb Man]

The female Robot Master arrived at the area, it was a quarry, where there was several scorch marks all over the area. She gave a sighed and kept on moving ahead, she simply parkoured her way past the Sniper Joes, and the Mets.

She knew she couldn't take any chances getting hurt after her battle with Ice Man and nearly dying because of that. With a small sigh her thoughts for some reason turned to Rock, and she couldn't get him out of her mind, that is at least until she was attacked by a Blader and knocked down. Sugar Woman growled and ran forward and reached the boss door. And once again the "WARNING!" signal played.

Bomb Man: Ah Ah Ah! Oh… a girl Robot Master.

Sugar Woman: Well it's Bomb Man, I was told you need to know when to delight a fuse.

Bomb Man: No I do not! As punishment for that, I'll blow you to bits!

Thus the battle began, and this time, Sugar Woman was able to dodge all of Bomb Man's attacks, and shot him from above, easily beating him, and allowing her to copy the Hyper Bomb.

Rock: Tune, you're okay right?

Sugar Woman: I'm fine Rock, well, that's four Robot Masters down, four to go!

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Dr. Wily's base.

Dr. Wily: Oh man! I can't believe a little girly Robot is beating the Robot Masters! Bass, send in the drones to pick-up Bomb Man and put some on standby for Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man and Oil Man!

* * *

Back with Sugar Woman, she was testing out the Hyper Bomb, making part of her attire white and green, which wasn't much of a difference, and thus she saw the might of the Hyper Bomb.

Sugar Woman: Well, this is, a blast!

_**Weapon Get: Hyper Bomb!**_

* * *

Dr. Light: Alright Tune, you're halfway there.

Roll: Good luck out there Tune.

Rock: Come back in one good piece, okay?

Sugar Woman: Thanks.

Rock gave her a small hug and then she was then teleported away, but it wasn't to the next Robot Master, but someone else entirely.

Sugar Woman: What the heck? Who are you?

Bass: I'm Bass, Dr. Wily's Dark Enforcer.

Sugar Woman: So I have to fight you?

Bass: Well, I may not be complete, but I still have orders to fight!

* * *

So thus the battle began, while Bass had some rapid fire ability, Sugar Woman was easily able to fight him off. Bass took easy damage, but he had some real speed and was able to out maneuver Sugar Woman, it took use of the Hyper Bomb to finish Bass off, and then Sugar Woman was teleporter back to Light Labs by someone else… who whistled a tune.

Sugar Woman: What the?

She shrugged it off, and then got teleported to the next Robot Master.

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Fire Man]

After teleporting in, Sugar Woman sighed, and began to tug at her collar, the heat kinda getting to her. She easily avoided the flashes of fire from the air vents, and saw the place was an industrial waste center.

Shooting down some Tackle Fires, she was able to get to the boss door, and took a moment to catch her breath, and then she walked forward and the "WARNING!" siren played again.

Fire Man: FIIIIRE! Burn, Burn in my fiery justice!

Sugar Woman: Yeesh, he's kinda scary, but I'm a good girl already.

Fire Man: By the fire of my justice, I am sure you are evil! FIRE!

Thus their battle began, Sugar Woman couldn't avoid the Fire Storm with the parkour moves, and was weakened, just a bit. That's when she choose to get serious! She finally choose to switch weapons, activating the Ice Slasher, she fried it at Fire Man and was able to finish him off like that! He was still functional, if barley.

Sugar Woman: Phew…

Roll: Nice job Tune! You took down Fire Man with ease.

Sugar Woman: Thanks, alright, copying the Fire Storm weapon now.

Once teleported off, she began practice with the Fire Storm, turning her colors red and orange, seeing its usefulness for defense and offense.

Sugar Woman: This one is surely a flare, and I like the colors too.

_**Weapon Get: Fire Storm!**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Elec Man]

With the typical teleportation flash, Sugar Woman arrived in the next area, which is a power plant. She quickly moved, blasted down a few Octopus Batteries, and dodged electric shocks, generated from where Elec Man was.

After looking around for a bit, she was able to determine the right path to get to the Robot Master of the area. She dusted off her outfit after going around for a while. Sugar Woman finally found Elec Man's boss door, and jumped up into it, and ignored the "WARNING!" signal as Elec Man arrived in a flash.

Elec Man: Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle. I'm Elec Man, and I'm assuming that you don't know what language I'm talking in, driot?

Sugar Woman: Vous plaisantez? I'm from Paris, so I know French easily. So I guess we can get along just fine Sparky?

Elec Man: But, tristement, Dr. Wily gave me orders, so we must bid adieu!

With that, the battle began, and the young female Robot Master quickly evade Elec Man's attacks. She quickly moved around, making it a little tricky for Elec Man to get a clean hit on her and for Sugar Woman the battle wasn't to hard, at least at first. Sugar Woman had some trouble avoided Elec Man's attacks. With a small smirk Elec Man then blasted Sugar Woman to the ground, and managed to injure her, however, Elec Man helped her up, and looked at her injury. He allows her to beat him, and the almost out cold Elec Man takes a weapon card and copies his powers.

Elec Man: Good luck Mademoiselle.

Sugar Woman: Merci Elec Man.

The female Robot Master gives him a small wave before teleporting away, and soon a few robots come by to pick up Elec Man's body and bring him back to Wily's base of operation.

Sugar Woman then explained that Elec Man helped her, and then simply gave her the weapon card, much to the surprise of Rock and Roll, while Dr. Light figured that Elec Man must've resisted the reprogramming, even if a little. Sugar Woman then tested out the next weapon.

Sugar Woman: Tough robot, tough weapon, makes sense, and with this, the rest of my fights will be… a thunderous success!

_**Weapon Get: Thunder Beam!**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Time Man]

Sugar Woman readied her Sugar Buster as she began to go through the clock tower that Time Man was at.

Using some timing she was able to slip past mobile electric generators, jump onto pendulums to get across them and soon she heard a clock begin to tick as she arrived at the next door. Seeing she was at the top of the clock tower; she looked around as the "WARNING!" signal chimed.

All of a sudden, two clockhands appeared and then spun rapidly, and a voice shouted "Time's up!" It was the arriving Time Man.

Time Man: Hmph, you're right on time. Rather surprising, for a girl that is.

Sugar Woman: Tha- hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

Time Man: Not like you need to know. We're wasting time right now, so let's dance.

Thus Time Man ran forward while Sugar Woman fired her buster, when suddenly time began to slow down. It was Time Man using his Master Weapon of Time Slow. However, using the Thunder Beam around the area, but not on Time Man, the Time Slow was disrupted. Time Man fired his Clock Hand move, but a quck Charged Shot finished Time Man off. With the flick of the wrist she copied Time Slow and teleported away.

* * *

Back over at Dr. Wily's base, he just got the signal that Sugar Woman beat Time Man.

Dr. Wily: I must say, Tara can sure build a good Robot Master.

Bass: So the only one left is Oil Man?

Dr. Wily: Yep. Keep that recovery robot on stand by for him and make sure that Time Man's will get here safely.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, time slowed down for a moment, which was Sugar Woman testing Time Slow, which made her armor violet and light purple.

Sugar Woman: Like he said, your time's up!

_**Weapon Get: Time Slow!**_

* * *

[Sugar Woman vs. Oil Man]

For the last time, Sugar Woman teleported in where a Robot Master was stationed. It was an oil field, and despite her ability to parkour, she still slipped around on the oil in the area.

Avoiding several fire enemies, sneaking past some oil; Sugar Woman was able to find a fast route to the boss door without that much trouble. The real trouble however, was actually GETTING to said door. The guard wouldn't slip on the oil, so she took some damage from failed dodges. She then tried Time Slow to get past and it worked!

The typical "WARNING!" chime played as Oil Man arrived.

Oil Man: Hey there cutie. If ya came lookin' for a fill up I can help you with that.

Sugar Woman: No way! I'm here to take you down you filthy annoyance!

Oil Man: Maybe you'll change your mind after I win. Let's do this!

Sugar Woman only growled annoyed as Oil Man dumped a little oil on the ground and used it like a snowboard to hop around and keep out of Sugar Woman's aim. So, using the last of Time Slow, she slowed down Oil Man before blasting him with Fire Storm.

The oil management robot fell to the ground as Sugar Woman used Fire Storm again, and then finished Oil Man using a Charged Shot. But before copying his power, she used Ice Slasher to put out the small fire on him. After copying Oil Man's weapon she saw the teleportation signal wasn't picking her up, so Sugar Woman began to walk back to Light Labs.

_**Weapon Get: Oil**_** Sil****der**

* * *

It did take a couple hours; but she was able to get back, but it was sunset when she managed to return. Suddenly when she got back, the monitor showed some sort of message.

Dr. Wily (via the message): Eight robots, and they all turn out like this?!

Rock: It's Wily!

Dr. Wily (via the message): Maybe I should've stolen Dr. Blair's Robots, since her little... what was it? Tune was able to beat all eight of the DLN Robots. Now then, come to my fortress Wily Castle, I'll be waiting!

They gave an annoyed growl as Sugar Woman was ready to head out. After she got her weapons recharged and health restored, she was on her way to Wily Castle, she began to fight off some troops who got in her way, and then used the Super Arm to bust inside the castle…

* * *

[Wily Castle, Stage 1]

When she arrived, she had trouble keeping the signal back to Light Labs online, as she walked around and had to battle some robots, but she kept as quiet and as sneaky as she could so she could get through without that much trouble.

After a short while she arrived at a room filled with chemicals, all of a sudden, one glass container shattered, and a yellow blob began to dissolve into the area, she gasped and took a ready stance. She saw one thing, it was code named "Yellow Devil".

Yellow Devil: BUMO! Bumo… Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo!

Sugar Woman: What the heck? Wily sure knows how to build some odd machines.

Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!

The Yellow Devil roared and then charged at Sugar Woman. She then switched to Thunder Beam, and then fired right at the eye! This was able to damage it, but it was able to bring MAJOR hurt to Sugar Woman. When it looked like she was finished… a Charged Shot came from nowhere and it stunned the Yellow Devil.

Unknown: Hey Tune, are you okay?

Sugar Woman:... Rock?

All of a sudden, a robot in blue armor appeared.

Rock: Call me Megaman right now!

Sugar Woman: Thanks for the help, I owe ya.

Megaman: Dr. Light was able to give me some modifications, I should be able to hold this thing off while you go on ahead!

Sugar Woman: Thanks!

Sugar Woman then ran past the Yellow Devil, while Megaman fired at the eye, finishing it off, and then he said one last thing before teleporting away.

Megaman: Good luck Tune.

* * *

[Wily Castle, Stage 2]

Managing to slip past the Yellow Devil she found something odd, an open air duct. With a shrug, Sugar Woman then hopped into the duct, which lead to what looked like some sort of giant room, after walking around for a little while, she saw some water sent into the area, she gasped, and then tried to hang onto something, before trying to use Ice Slasher to block the flow of water, but it didn't work.

The current dragged her off, as she couldn't parkour onto anything and there was nothing to cling onto to stay steady, that's when she noticed one of the blocks of ice stay there, she then grabbed onto it. Seeing Wily had some troops, she blasted them with her Sugar Buster, and after a while she got dumped into some sort of room, and saw some blocks got washed down with her. The only thought going through her mind is, 'where am I?'

Sugar Woman then heard something float in, and saw some sort of machine arrive.

CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders...

Sugar Woman: Eh? What the heck are you? Leave me alone!

CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate…

Growling, Sugar Woman looked at the machine, and then quickly switched to Super Arm, tossing the blocks at the machine. After a while, this took the machine down, and she sighed, feeling a little drained of energy, as she found a teleporter pad.

* * *

[Wily Castle, Stage 3]

After she got off of the pad, she saw the eight Robot Masters…

Sugar Woman: Crud…

Starting to panic a bit, Sugar Woman began to run around the area, with Guts Man throwing blocks to keep her from moving. With a small gasp, she turned around and saw she was trapped, to face the eight Robot Masters again, alone…

Sugar Woman:... help.

The Robot Masters charged, and viciously attacked her, when all of a sudden something appeared in a blue flash.

Elec Man: What the?

Unknown: Look out Robot Masters!

He jumped down and fired at all of them, joining Sugar Woman's side, supplying her with an E Tank, as she saw who her savior was!

Megaman: Megaman joins the battle!

Sugar Woman: Rock-kun, merci.

The Robot Masters growled, as the two backed each-other up, both with a small smirk, ready for action. They waited for just the right moment… and then they charged. However, they both avoided harming the Robot Masters, as Megaman was able to copy the Super Arm, and toss away the blocks leading into another room.

Megaman: Get going, I can handle these guys.

Sugar Woman: No! I'm staying and helping you!

Megaman: Dr. Light has a plan, that's why I was sent in, just get going!

Sugar Woman gave a small sigh, and then before she left she turned to Megaman.

Sugar Woman: Come back to me in one piece okay?

Megaman: I promise.

The two hug, and then Sugar Woman jumps down, leaving the eight Robot Masters to fight Megaman.

Despite knowing Megaman would be fine, Sugar Woman worried as she headed down a fleet of stairs, as the path back up was sealed again, but before it was fully sealed, she saw a smile from Megaman, simply telling her "It'll be okay"

With a sigh, Sugar Woman continued down and saw a sort of pixelated like room, as a machine hovered over her. It then began to scan her, as her "WARNING!" signal chimed like crazy, and then, she saw… herself?

Copy Sugar Woman: What's happening Sugar-chan? You worried about your little boyfriend or what?

Sugar Woman: Rock is not my boyfriend! Now shut up, vous copie stupide!

Copy Sugar Woman: What… eh, whatever. Well, I'll show you my power!

With that, the two began to battle, and sadly, all of their moves countered blow for blow, much to her irritation. All of a sudden, there was a shatter sound as Megaman hopped down.

Sugar Woman: Rock.

Copy Sugar Woman: Hey, mind helping me out with this dumb copy that Dr. Wily made?

The Blue Bomber then gave a small smirk, and activated Thunder Beam. He knew exactly how to tell who was the real Tune.

Megaman: Whoever the real Tune is, will be able know what this means. Tune, vous êtes belle, et je serais heureux si vous étiez mon amie.

Both began to think about it.

Copy Sugar Woman: What?

Sugar Woman: Rock… you really mean it? You love me, and want to be my boyfriend?

Megaman then smiled and aimed the Thunder Beam at the Copy Sugar Woman, knocking her down. While the real Sugar Woman walked over to give Megaman a hug.

Sugar Woman: Thanks.

Megaman: I know you speak French, and I thought Wily's tech wouldn't be able to copy that. So, I just asked Elec Man for a translation.

Sugar Woman: Did you really mean that?

Megaman: I can't tell you right now, I gotta get out of here. But I'll see you later.

With that, Megaman walked back over to where the Robot Masters were, and Sugar Woman continued onward.

* * *

[Wily Castle, Stage 4]

The next walkway was long and dark, the only light was that of the foes. After carefully walking through the area, she saw some sort of machine, and then, Wily flew in on the Wily Capsule.

Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then! It would've been genius, it''s the only mistake I've made in my life!

Sugar Woman: It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here to stop you right here, right now! Aun garude!

Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha!

Thus the Wily Capsule landed inside of it, as they began to fight. The Wily Machine then began to use a move like the Rolling Cutter, and Sugar Woman responded by using the Super Arm. Then it switched to Fire Storm, and Sugar Woman countered using Ice Slasher. Finally it used Time Slow, and Sugar Woman easily finished it with Thunder Beam.

Sugar Woman: Hah! Game over Wily!

Dr. Wily: … drat! Wait a second…

He quickly began to repair the machine and it flew around a bit more.

Sugar Woman: Great…

Dr. Wily: It's alive again! I'm a genius!

After a small growl, Sugar Woman ran around, but couldn't get a good aim on the machine, and by this point, she was out of Weapon Energy, but still had enough power for one more Time Slow and Thunder beam. When all of a sudden, the machine began to slow down, with the final Time Slow being used, and Sugar Woman fired her Buster at the remains, and after Time Slow was done, she fired her final Thunder Beam, but it wasn't enough.

Sugar Woman carefully watched the pattern, charged up her Buster and shot the remains down!

Dr. Wily then landed on the ground and yelled annoyed as he tried to get the Wily Capsule moving. Sugar Woman easily shot it down.

Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!

Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of Sugar Woman, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems...

* * *

Sugar Woman, with a smile, turned back into Tune and began the long walk back to Light Labs, she simply enjoyed the fact it was now all over, and she could go home. After a while she saw all of the Robot Master, now repaired and good again. She then turned to Megaman.

Tune: So… where were we?

Megaman: I was going to say… I love you.

Tune: I love you too.

The two then kissed and then came an 'aww' from everyone…

* * *

Awww….. so cute! Well, there you have it folks, my 50th story completed. Well, I loved this story for all that it is, and I tried to keep it close to Powered Up, that's why the dialogue is formated like this.

Just Live More.


End file.
